My Life
by GoldenFlame14
Summary: Henry has a great life. He has a wonderful family, great friends, he is the sidekick to Swellview superhero and crime fighter, Captain Man. But, watch or read, what happens as he explains a part of his life that no one would have expected. A secret that he has been hiding. A relationship, that involves his boss, Ray.
1. My Life

**Sup peoples! So I have some very exciting news. This is the first story to be added to the Henry Danger category! I was just sitting in my bed watching Henry Danger and I thought to myself Ray's arms looks great in his Captain Man suit! Oh, and Ray and Henry would make an AWESOME pairing! So, here it is!**

**Also, let's get word out about Henry Danger being added and get some stories in this category. Please read and review and tell me what you think and go check out my other story Unexpected Brotherly Love. Now to the story.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues of such.**

**Warnings: Gay smut, cursing, Dom/Sub Relationship, spanking.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Henry Danger or anything related to the show. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

Henry's POV

So this is my life.

My name is Henry Hart. I am thirteen years old and I live in Swellview. I go to Swellview Junior High and I am in the 7th grade. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I am not that tall, maybe around 5'8, 5'9.

I have two best friends, Charlotte and Jasper. Jasper is basically you goofy friend who makes it too easy to make fun of him. He can be slow when picking some stuff p but other than that he is a very good friend. Jasper is taller than me with bushy light brown hair with blue eyes.

Jasper and I have been best friends since kindergarten. He can do the most random things at time. He can be very blunt and not even know he is being blunt. He has a very stressful relationship with my younger sister Piper Hart. She finds way to trick him, and she sometimes, can hardly stand the sight of his face.

Oh, did I mention his obsession with buckets. He is very obsessed with buckets. Nobody knows gets what is so interesting about buckets. He even does a bucket podcast in my bedroom. You may be wondering why he does it in my room. His favorite catchphrase is "I'm a bucketeer!"

His parents do not believe in the internet for some reason. Maybe they are the reason for Jasper weirdness. I am not disrespecting their beliefs, I am just wondering if Jasper randomness is because of genetics. I have met his parents, yeah it may be genetics.

My little sister Piper Hart is the most annoying sister you can have. She is your classic social girl. Always freaking about something on the internet, always glued to her phone, and she is very loud. If she is not happy, she will tell you. And I mean literally tell you. If you think I am wrong, her favorite catchphrase is "I AM NOT OKAY!"

Did I mention she is obsessed with technology? She is always glued to her PearPad or her cell phone. To describe what she likes… likes, follows, internet popularity, and Fast WIFI. She is ALWAYS freaking out about something. Whether somebody didn't tag her in a post, or Jasper is using our bathroom

No one knows why Piper doesn't like Jasper. She is always freaking out when he is in our house. One time, she tried to hurt Jasper because he said she had anger problems.

Now my friend Charlotte is a different story. She is shorter than me, but don't underestimate her for size. Her favorite catchphrase is "Am I going to have to slap a boy?" She is very smart and sassy. She has been a very close friend of mine for a long time now so I can always be up-front with me.

She can be very blunt, but the difference between her and Jasper, she knows how to control her bluntness. I remember one time, Jasper told the entire class he had a rash on his butt, but the funny thing was, he wasn't talking about the rash. He was asking what kind of cream he should use to get rid of it.

She isn't loud like Piper. She is very quiet. I don't think there has ever been a time when I have seen Charlotte get mad. Like steam coming out of your ear mad.

Anyway, Charlotte is super intelligent. She figured out a very big secret of mine, and then helped me and my boss, Ray, down at Junk'N Stuff. Which lead to her getting a job there and working alongside of me.

Now, you might be wondering what I do at Junk'N Stuff. It's actually kind of complicated.

My boss Ray is a pretty interesting guy. He can be very random, but not as much as Jasper. No one and I mean NO ONE, can be as random as Jasper. But, that wasn't even the most exciting part.

The most exciting part is when I found out that Ray was Captain Man! Swellview number one and only superhero. His powers consist of invincibility, but he still felt the pain. See, when Ray was a kid, his father built a machine that could alter molecular structure, and Ray got caught in it. So that's how he ended up becoming Captain Man.

He told me that it was very hard being a superhero and he needed help. So he gave me a job as his new sidekick, Kid Danger. I got this cool wrist-watch that beeps when Ray needs me. Also, it's got a mini-hologram in it as a form of contact. It is a little creepy when Ray does that though.

Plus, it comes with a laser that can knock people out and start fires. Yeah, this job is awesome. And if you're wondering, that was the big secret Charlotte had found out.

She found out I was Kid Danger and I had no choice but to tell her. When I told Ray he fired me, but he ended up re-hiring me and hiring Charlotte when took don the PhoneShark. Long story…

But, there is one secret we have been hiding from Charlotte that she hasn't figured out yet.

My relationship with Ray goes way past just being friends.

You see, I had always had an attraction to Ray. Those tight shirts he wears which really defines his muscular upper body. His big ass biceps, his bulging pecs, those little tiny nipples that can be seen when Ray stretches. Ray was the definition sexy. And it's only worse when Ray becomes Captain Man.

I swear I fell like Ray purposely taunts me when he walks around in his suit. HE arms look even bigger, if that's possible. His whole chest area is more prominent. Every time the guy walks in a room in his suit, I feel like I am having an orgasm in my pants.

Before, I would have called Ray my best friend. He wasn't just my boss, he was someone I could talk to and even though he might make some comments or laugh, he would listen.

Charlotte would sometimes either just be bored or tell me I'm being stupid. Jasper… words can't even explain. You should already know why I would NEVER talk to Piper about something serious. It's just common sense.

But, Ray would actually listen and give me some good advice. In the few short months that I was working with Ray, we became even closer. Sometimes, me and Ray would just hang out, go to an amusement park, arcade, and have game or movie nights.

Ray had become the brother I had never had. But, after a while of working for Ray, our relationship had grown into more.

One day, when I was working down in the Man Cave, it was a slow day, not really much happening. Charlotte was upstairs helping Gooch. I was helping Ray sort out some files, actually I was sorting out the files, and Ray was on the internet looking at funny cat videos.

After a while, Ray said he had to go pee. So that led me to think about his dick which led me to sporting a major hard-on. I tried to go back to filing, but of course, I got distracted when Ray walked back in.

I thought if I just got back to work, it would eventually go away, I was so wrong. It was like the more I tried to not look at Ray, the more it became harder to not look at him. I was so lost in trying to not think about Ray, I ended up falling off the couch.

Ray got up and ran over to me and helped me back onto the couch. He asked me if I was ok and I just nodded my head. He looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt and that's when he found my boner. He looked at me with a smirk and I just blushed.

Then, Ray had just started staring at me. I was looking back at him, not moving one inch, probably still blushing. I felt Ray move his hand over my crotch.

I started to moan from the friction I felt from Ray's hand rubbing my cloth covered erection. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were dilated, lust talking over his body.

That's when Ray smashed his lips on mine and arms wrapped around the back of his neck, the files and cat videos forgotten. Ray pushed me back on the couch, his tongue rubbing against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I signaled my approval and he pushed his tongue in exploring the inside of my mouth.

Let's just say after that, me and Ray ended laying on his bed in his bedroom, which I had never saw before, naked and glistening in sweat. Only a thin sheet covering our bodies as we panted for breath, my head lying on Ray's chest, my head rising up and down as Ray breathed. Ray's sperm leaking out of my well worked hole.

Let's just say, I had trouble walking and sitting for the next two days. You know that expression often used in sexual moments "I am gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk or sit," I think Ray is the first to accomplish that.

I had found out I was gay after I was dating this girl, and started becoming attracted to guys. She said it was ok because she had a crush on this other guy. We remained good friends.

So, I guess you could say that me and Ray are officially dating. We have managed to keep it a secret, it being very difficult at sometimes. We have had sex multiple times, in the Man Cave, Ray's Bedroom, my bedroom. Sometimes in the Junk'N Stuff store and one time at school after we had finished dealing with a little situation.

Yep, that's pretty much it.

* * *

Charlotte and I were on our way to work after we stopped by my house. Jasper wanted to come along but we told him that there was an emergency bucket crisis online. We didn't want to hurt his feelings. But it turns out there actually was a bucket crisis.

I was walking with a limp after Ray had paid a visit to my house last night. Charlotte looked over me and gave a weird expression.

"Henry, are you ok? You have been walking with limps a lot lately you always hiss when you sit down." She asked. I was trying hard to not make it obvious but can you blame me?! Ray's dick is freaking ELEVEN inches and super thick!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had some very interesting toilet trouble." I said as a cover up. It was the best thing I could think of.

"Ok, first of all, EWWW! Second of all, what kind of Mexican food did you eat? "Charlotte asked.

"Whatever," I said. After we walked to Junk'N Stuff, but in my case limped, we walked past Gooch and said hey. Gooch noticed I was limping and gave me a wide smirk. I mouthed at him 'shut up' and kept walking/limping to the elevator.

Gooch was the only one who knew about me and Ray. It was the one time we got caught in the Man Cave after Gooch came down and saw Ray fucking me against the computer.

That was the first time ever someone had surprised Gooch, to the point where he fainted.

After a two hour long conversation with Gooch, he told us he didn't have anything against it, just to be more careful and make sure we clean up.

Charlotte had her PearPad in her hand as she pushed the down button on the elevator.

She held onto it tight as we walked in and as soon as the doors closed, we began our fall. Once we finally stopped falling, the doors opened and we walked into the Man Cave. Ray was over on the couch watching TV.

When he heard the doors close, he turned around and his eyes immediately landed on me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey guys." He said while still looking at me.

"Hey." We both said. I walked over to the computer desk and sat down, more like slowly lowered myself until my ass came into contact with the chair. I let out a little hiss. I saw Ray smirk as he walked up to me.

"Still sore from last night I see." Ray whispered.

"Well duh, you're freaking huge and we had three rounds non-stop. When you get going, it takes a lot before you're tired out." I said back.

"Well I'm sorry if you can't handle my big cock up your tight little ass." He said.

"What are you guys talking about?' Charlotte said as she walked over.

"Uh, just a guy thing," I said. Ray looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

Charlotte and I started getting to work, helping Gooch upstairs, and helping Ray move some stuff around the Man Cave. Ray would just sit around and watch while eating something.

I felt Ray's eyes on my ass as I limped around. You see, Ray could be the funniest, nicest guy on earth. Unless he hated you for some reason, he would always bring a smile to someone's face.

But to put it in simple terms, Ray was an animal in bed. When he got horny, he would become very dominating, controlling, aggressive, and so much more. I remember one time when me and Ray had just come back from a mission, it was late at night and we had just finished stopping a robbery.

All I know is I was heading for the elevator to head home and it was a blur. Ray grabbed me from behind, spun me around and threw me over his shoulder. He took me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. I tried to tell him I had to go home.

He shut me up with his lips and ordered me to take off my clothes. Yep, he ordered me! He told me to get on my knees in front of him and don't move until he told me to. He sat up in front of me and stripped right there. He slapped my face with his dick until he ordered me to suck him off.

He grabbed my phone and texted my parents I was staying at a friend's house.

He made me suck him for over an hour. AN HOUR! And every time I acted up, he would spank me.

Let's just say that night, I was handcuffed, gagged, and fucked over and over for five hours. You imagine trying fight crime with your ass bruised from a five hour fucking!

Charlotte had left to go pick up some food for me and her because Ray had eaten everything. I don't understand how he could eat so much and still be built as he is. Ten minutes after Charlotte left, my phone was ringing and it was my little sister Piper calling.

"What Piper?" I said when I answered the phone.

"_Henry, I AM NOT OKAY!" _She screamed into the phone which caused me to yank it from my ear

"I don't know. Why don't you call mom?"

"_My friend Marla has gone too far!" _She yelled into the phone which caused me to wince.

"Oh no what happened? Tell me everything," I said mono-tone.

"_She did a TBH video about me on Instagram and said I yell a lot!" _She ain't wrong…

"Oh no she didn't, and then what happened?" I said as I put the phone down on the couch. You could still hear Piper from all the way across the room. I was about to head upstairs to see if Charlotte was back when I felt two muscled arms wrapped around my body.

I felt myself grin as I felt two lips plant themselves on my neck and start kissing and sucking. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard my boyfriend mutter against my neck.

"I was going upstairs to see if Charlotte was back with our food, but now I can't because I am trapped in someone's arms.

"Well, now you are going to stay down here with me." He said into my ear,

"Aww, I really wanted to go upstairs and talk with Omar." I said.

I turned around in Ray's arms looked up at him and noticed his eyes were dark with lust. He leaned down and grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He leaned in and smashed his lips against mine.

"We are all alone." He muttered against my lips.

"Except for Piper, speaking of…" I leaned down and grabbed my phone from the couch and put it back to my ear. "No way, Marla is awful and you're amazing." I said into the phone only to hear a loud 'THANK YOU' as I hung it up. "Now, we are alone." I said.

I leaned down and captured his lips. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth as I ran my hands through his hair. I felt him rub his hands against my ass as he carried me inside his bedroom. How did we get here?

I felt the kiss break as he dropped me on the bed. He grabbed the opposite sides of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. He leaned down and put his hands on the side of my face, my hands going to rub around his hot upper body. He leaned down and planted his lips on my lips as we started another makeout session. I heard him groan into my mouth as I tweaked and pinched his nipples.

Ray broke the kiss and moved down to my jaw placing kissed along them until he moved down to my neck and started kissing sucking and biting all over. I was moaning his name as he left multiple hickeys acroos my neck.

When I got togther with Ray, I had to start investing in turtle necks becasue I refused to put makeup on my body. I felt Ray move his hands ot my shirt he started groping my flat chest. I was moaing into his mouth so much as he ground his hard erection into mine.

I heard a rip as I saw my shirt being flung acros the room now in two seperate pieces. That will be the 25th shirt Ry had ripped during our sexual moments. He moved his head down my body and he started to suck and bite on my nipples. I moaned even louder.

When Ray came back up, he leaned down and captured my lips in another sweet makeout as he wrapped he flipped us over, me on top of him.

I was stilling rubbing his body, running my hands down his body as he rubbed my ass through my jeans. I broke the kiss and moved down his body, planting kisses along it. I started to lick around his chest which caused him to grunt. He put his hands behind his head flexing those big ass arm of his.

"Like what you see?" He asked me.

"Fuck yes." I said to him. I leaned down and took his nipples in my mouth. I licked and flicked thenub with my tongue while biting down on it. I moved down and started tracing my tongue across his defined six-pack. As I got to his orgasmic V-line, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and off his legs.

Ray was only wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs and his manhood was making its presence know. That underwear looked like it was ready to tear into two pieces like my shirt. I leaned down and put my mouth on it, sucking his dick through the under wear.

"Don't tease me." He said. I hooked my fingers in the waistline of his underwear as I looked up at him. "You are so going to fucking get it." He said to me asI contiued to tease him. I pulled down his underwear the rest of the way and his freaking eleven inches came pointed straight up to the roof, pre-cum dripping from the fat mushroom shaped head. I poked my tongue out and ran it across the slit which caused Ray to growl.

I coniued to tease gim, running my tongue over his tip until he grabbed my hair and growled out "Open your fucking mouth." I did what I was told and he pushed my head all the way down, my nose all the way to his pubic hair, his head down my throat. I heard him let out a grunt as he started to face fuck me.

"Look at me," He growled out as he contiued to fuck my mouth. "You look so slutty right now. I bet you can't wait for me to do this to your ass." I moaned around his shaft causing him to groan. "Who do you belong to?" He asked.

He pulled me off his shaft. "You." I said as I panted for breath.

"That's right you do," He said as he pushed me right back on his dick.

After another five minutes of him thrusting up into my mouth, I felt him pull me off his dick and flip us moved down my body, kissing down my chest and stomach until he got to my pants. :He unbouttoned them and yanked them down along with my underwear leaving us both naked. My 5 incher popped out, pointing up to the roof.

Ray passed over it and pulled my legs up pver his shoulders as he leaned down in-between my legs.I felt his tonge circle circle around the ring of my hole. I moaned and threw my head back as Ray gave me a rim job.

I thought it couldn't get any better than that until I felt him push his tongue in. I cried out as Ray ate my ass. He slapped my thigh, causing me to whimper out. It felt so it got better when I felt Ray push a finger in. He retracted his tongue and pushed his index finger into me.

He slapped my ass cheeks as he finger fucked me while adding a second finger. "Who does this ass belong to?" He said as he added a third finger. I felt him stretching my hole and I was moaning so much, it was hard for me to form words."I didn't quite catch that. Who does this ass belong to?" He said with another slap to my ass.

"You." I moaned out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear that?" He said while slapping my ass again.

"This ass belongs to you!"

"That's what i thought you said" He said as he finger fucked me even harder to where I was fucking myself on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out which caused me to groan in dissapproval.

I felt him move in between my legs as he grabbed lube off the nightstand. He quickly coated his member and threw my legs over his shoulder. I felt him place the head at my entrance and he slowly rolled around, smearing pre-cum around.

"Who am I?" He said.

"Please, just put it in me" I begged.

"Who am I?" He repeated still circling my ass with his dick.

"My master!" I muttered.

"Speak up!" He growled.

"MY MASTER" I yelled.

"Good." He said as he thrusted his whole dick in me at once. I threw my head back and screamed. I felt him throbbing inside of me as he leaned down and planted his lips on mine. There was a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Wait," I told him. No matter how many times we had sex, I always needed time to adjust to his huge size. I felt him stretching me wide opened as my legs went numb on his shoulders. After a minute, I felt less pain.

"Move." I told him.

He immediately stated thrusting in and out at a fast pace. I started moaning and shoutign from how hard he was fucking my. I felt his hips smashing against my ass as he pounded me.

His shaft was still throbbing so much as he thrusted in and out. I heard him grunt as our bodies rubbed against each other, glistening in sweat.

He was fucking me so good, the whole bed was rocking as he fucked my ass into oblivion. It wasn't until he found my prostate, that it gotten times better. I shouted at the top of my lungs as he attacked that spot over and over.

He completely pulled out of me and flipped me over. "Get on your fucking hands and knees, now!"He growled as he slapped my ass. Once, I was on my hands and knees he delivered more slaps to my ass before he thrusted back in to me. The pounding started back up again.

All you could hear was the sound of skin slapping against skin. Ray was going extremely fast at this point. My head was knocking up against the walls, new dents being made in the wall from the bed rocking next to the old ones from previous fucks.

I thought it couldn't get better until Ray pulled out again and lay on his back. "Ride me." He demanded. I posititoned myself over his dick and slammed myself back down on it.

I started going up and down my hands laying on his pecs for support, Ray looking at me with lust in his eyes.

He slapped my ass while he growled out demand after demand. Faster, harder, and every time he would slap my ass when he said it. He started thrusting up to meet me halfway.

It was so hot, his hair was matted to his forehead as I am sure mine was.

"Oh Ray, I am gonna cum!" I shouted as I rode him like aq horse.

"Then cum." He said. I felt that familar boil in my stomach until I reached my end

I exploded all over his chest and stomach. milkly white cream shooting from my neglected shaft, the head red as hell.

I collapsed on top of Ray, completely spent. He flipped us over and put my legs back on his shoulders and started thrusting at full speed into me. I was shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm about to cum!" He grunted. He went even faster as he leaned down and smashed his lips against mine. I heard him growl as he thrust into me one last time and shot his load in my ass. I felt him throbbing as his sperm flooded my insides, painting my inner walls white.

He fell on top of me, my arms around his back as I panted for breath. I hissed as he pulled out of me, and set my legs back down on the bed. He placed one last kiss to my red, puffy lips as we stared into each others eyes. We sat there for five minutes catching our breath until he said something that mad mu heart swell.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to," I said back to him. He leaned down and captured my lips as we were getting ready to start round two.

"HENRY! I AM BACK WITH THE FOOD!" We heard Charlotte yell. Ray groaned as we broke apart.

"C'mon let's get dressed." I said but Ray wouldn't move off me. He sat there with a smirk as I tried to push his built body off my skinny one. When I finally managed to push him off me, he gathered our clothes and threw mine at me. I could still feel his load dripping out of my abused whole.

When I tried to get up, I felt hissed in pain as I sat right back down. Yeah, that's the after effects of sex with Ray. I won't be able to walk for a couple of hours. Ray helped me get dressed and picked me up bridal style. We walked backed to the Man Cave, me in his arms as I pecked him one last time.

Yep, this is my life...

* * *

**And there is the end. I hoped you all like the very first story to go in the Henry Danger category! I hope this inspires more stories for this pairing. I will defintely be writng more stories for them.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Love you guys!**

**-GoldenFlame14**-


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to get something off my chest that has been bugging me. Recently, I put out this story, My Life, about a month ago. DON'T YOU DARE START DANCING!**

**Anyway, I got a lot of reviews, so happy about that, but most reviews asking me to update this story. So I just want to put it out right now that My Life is not multi-chapter story. **

**I wanted to make it a multi-chapter story, I tried to write the chapter and I just couldn't think of anything good to make a good second chapter. Plus, I already have a multi-chapter story in progress right now, Unexpected Brotherly Love. My main focus is that story right now.**

**Most of my creative ideas are going into that story and the one-shots I put out along with it. So I am sorry to the people I have disappointed. It was my fault because I forgot to put in the chapter that this story was indeed a one-shot, please don't hate me.**

**Don't worry, this will not be the last story I write for Henry Danger, there is a multi-chapter story in the future for it plus more one-shots. **

**Plus, I encourage you to check out my other stories, Unexpected Brotherly Love, and PLEASE check out my latest story, Young Love. It hasn't been doing so well as far as reviews. So please check it out and leave me some reviews on it!**

**Thanks and once again I am sorry. But, there will be more stories for this category, I promise. **

**One more thing, for the UBL fans, don't worry, chapter 4 is on its way! I am sorry it has taken so long but I have been extremely busy lately with school, student council, a play I am casted in as one of the main roles, life has been hectic. **

**But, trust me when I say Chapter 4 will be up soon! So be patient...**

**Anyway, that all and I'll see you guys at the update for UBL, YL, and many other stories and one-shots to come. **

**LATES!**

**-Goldenflame14-**


End file.
